In The Company of Wolves
by Firey Girl
Summary: Nunca te acerques a un lobo que te sonría y te embelese con palabras dulces... porque puede ser algo más de lo que realmente aparenta ser.


**_¡¡Hola a todos!! Bienvenidos a lo que es mi primer fanfic de este año nuevo 2010 y también el único ItaSaku que he escrito hasta ahora. Si hay una responsable esa es Higurashi Fanfiction Studios, una de mis autoras preferidas y con la que he ganado muchos nuevos conocimientos, además de que me ha permitido colaborar con ella en uno de sus próximos proyectos. ¡Gracias, senpai! Este fic va dedicado a usted con todo mi cariño. Sé que adora este tipo de historias y también que ama a Itachi tanto como yo. _**

**_Disfruten el fic y se agradecen sus comentarios ^_^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masashi Kishimoto. El fic es autoría de Firey Girl. Esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro. _**

* * *

Es invierno y con un clima tan frío, en esta región montañosa no hay nada que los lobos puedan comer. Las ovejas, las cabras, las gallinas y el resto del ganado son encerrados en los establos por protección. Hay tan poco alimento, que los lobos crecen hambrientos y uno puede contar las costillas que sobresalen por debajo de su pellejo. Tal época no es la ideal para que una niña salga sola a pasear puesto que las trampas del bosque la conducirían a su perdición.

Sólo existe una jovencita lo bastante atrevida para arriesgarse a dejar el calor y la seguridad de su hogar en plena nevada. Su motivación es llevar una canasta con frutas, quesos, pan, dulces y brandy para su abuela; la anciana es muy achacosa como para poder hacer viajes largos y su nieta sólo quiere hacerle compañía en esta fría temporada. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Mientras salía de casa, ella escuchó claramente la advertencia de su progenitora:

- Teme y huye del lobo, porque él puede ser algo más de lo que en realidad aparenta ser.

Sakura caminaba con determinación a pesar del crudo frío invernal que azotaba el área. Ella insistía en que podía atravesar la espesa arboleda, y está segura de que no será devorada por las bestias. Consciente de este último detalle, ella ha incluido en la canasta un afilado cuchillo que no sólo servía para pelar manzanas o partir queso, sino también como arma de protección.

En este país tan lleno de vida y desafíos, los niños no disfrutan de su infancia por mucho tiempo. Ellos no tienen juguetes con los cuales entretenerse y pasan su tiempo laborando en el campo, arando el ganado y sudando para conseguir el alimento que llevarán a sus bocas. Ese arduo trabajo los hace madurar antes de tiempo y crecer con una gran sabiduría del mundo; pero Sakura es una excepción. Ella es bonita, joven y confiada puesto que toda su vida ha sido mimada por sus padres y su abuela. Sobre sus hombros colgaba una gruesa capa roja, cuyo brillante y siniestro color asemeja al de la sangre recién derramada sobre la nieve en un día de caza. Su pecho apenas había comenzado a crecer, sus ojos color jade reflejan su naturaleza confiada, su cabello rosa es tan fino que apenas y sí hace sombra sobre su pálida y amplia frente. Por dentro, su frágil cuerpo desafía el oscuro mundo de la maduración femenina: su reloj interno resonará, de ahora en adelante, una vez al mes.

Sakura camina constantemente dentro del círculo invisible de su propia virginidad. Es una vasija pulcra que permanece sellada, pues dentro de ella se encuentra un espacio mágico y preciado que está resguardado por una membrana. Ella no le tiene miedo a nada, y por lo tanto, desconoce lo valioso que es ese tesoro.

El bosque estaba abierto ante ella como un par de garras y no dudó en cruzarlo ni un segundo.

No tardó mucho en oír el aullido de un lobo a la distancia que rompía completamente su tranquilidad, haciendo que su mano fuera directamente hacia el cuchillo y sus ojos rebuscaran señales de vida a su alrededor. No había ningún lobo a la vista, pero entonces escuchó un traqueteo en la maleza, y se preparó para lo que surgiera de ahí. No obstante, sólo vio que de entre los arbustos salía un joven muy atractivo, bien vestido, de cabello y ojos oscuros, y una hechizante aura misteriosa. Ella pensó que se trataba de algún cazador porque no daba pinta de ser algún noble y mucho menos de estar perdido. Él se rió al notar su desconfianza y mostró una perfecta fila de dientes blancos y parejos para luego hacer una graciosa reverencia. Sakura nunca antes había visto a un chico así, al menos no entre los patanes de su pequeña aldea.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña petirroja?.- preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente.

- Sakura.- contestó la otra sin soltar la navaja.

- Encantado. Yo me llamo Itachi.

Con mucha suavidad, Itachi tomó la blanca mano de Sakura y se la besó, lo que la hizo sonreír. Definitivamente este hombre era diferente y no quería despedirse de él tan pronto, así que ellos caminaron juntos entre la espesante luz del atardecer, con dirección a la casa de la abuela Haruno. Él sabía la dirección puesto que todos en la región conocían a la tierna señora.

Pronto comenzaron a bromear y reír como si fueran viejos amigos, pues Itachi era hábil contando chistes muy discretos pero no menos graciosos. Caballerosamente, el moreno se ofreció a cargarle la enorme canasta y Sakura se la entregó sin rechistar a pesar de que el cuchillo seguía adentro. Él le había dicho que no necesitaban de aquella arma blanca porque él estaba en posesión de un rifle que los protegería mucho mejor. Conforme el día fue oscureciendo, comenzó a nevar nuevamente, Sakura sintió que los primeros copos se derretían en la tersa piel de su rostro y que otras hojuelas heladas aterrizaban en sus pestañas, pero sólo faltaba otra milla para llegar a su destino, donde la esperaba un fuego, un té calientito y una cálida bienvenida, tanto para el gallardo cazador como para ella.

Itachi revisó su bolsillo y sacó de él un singular objeto de cristal que él llamaba brújula. Sakura lo miró con mucho interés porque le sorprendió que la aguja se moviera frenéticamente por sí sola. Él le aseguró que el compás le había guiado por el bosque infinidad de veces durante sus viajes de cacería porque la aguja siempre le indicaba el camino correcto con asombrosa precisión. Sakura frunció el cejo y expresó su incredulidad, pues sabía que no debía dejar el camino de costumbre, de lo contrario, se perdería. Itachi insistió en que si usaba la brújula, podría llegar a la casa de la abuela en un cuarto de hora antes que ella.

- Mientes.- soltó Sakura sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Apostamos?.- inquirió Itachi acariciando su rifle y sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a ver quién llega primero a la casa de tu abuela?

- ¿Qué me darás si yo te gano?

- Mi servicio incondicional.- contestó suavemente.- Pero si yo resulto vencedor, tendrás que darme tu tesoro más importante.

Encantada con la idea de tener a un joven así de guapo todos los días para ella sola, Sakura aceptó la apuesta y tan pronto Itachi estuvo de acuerdo, ambos partieron por rumbos distintos. Ella siguió con su camino de siempre, pero él tomó un atajo que lo haría llegar más rápido, pues en verdad deseaba obtener su premio.

La casa de la abuela Haruno se encontraba casi a las afueras de la aldea. La nieve recién caída formaba pequeños remolinos en torno a ella y el joven avanzó delicadamente en el blanco camino, como si no quisiera que sus negras botas se mancharan y llamó a la puerta. Le abrió una viejecita cuyos lentes de montadura cuadrada se posaron sobre él. Itachi se presentó con suma cordialidad, sin parecer exagerado e inventó una grandiosa mentira: su nieta se encontraba enferma y se rehusaba a seguir las indicaciones del médico a menos de que recibiera una visita de su nana. Lo dijo tan bien, que la anciana tomó su chaleco, un viejo mosquete para defenderse y partió hacia la casa de la familia Haruno.

Itachi fingió que también se iba por otro rumbo, pero en realidad regresó y se adentró en la tibia cabaña, sentándose en un cómodo sillón frente al fuego para esperar la llegada de su estimada amiga.

Sakura llegó con el apremiante gozo que le producía el pensar que había ganado un nuevo compañero de juegos, pero pronto se decepcionó al ver a Itachi sentado junto a la chimenea. Éste sonrió, se incorporó para hacerla pasar, y con disimulada astucia echó el cerrojo a la puerta. Ella miró por todos los rincones de la habitación sin encontrar a su abuela y antes de poder preguntar por su paradero, Itachi le dijo que ésta había salido por un encargo pero que indicó específicamente que ella la esperara hasta su regreso, y también que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejara la casa.

El pequeño estómago de Sakura hizo un fútil ruido de hambre y ella decidió comer un bocadillo en lo que esperaba a que su abuelita regresara. Itachi la invitó a que reposara un poco en la cama para recuperar las energías perdidas en el viaje y le extendió una manzana de la canasta. Sakura le dio un mordisco lo bastante grande para que la fruta hiciera un ruido crujiente y algunas gotas de jugo bañaran sus labios, dándoles una apariencia exquisitamente irresistible. Ella sentía algo extraño en el ambiente y el tildar del reloj golpeó su mente como un látigo.

- Hicimos una apuesta, ¿lo recuerdas?.- le preguntó con un susurro tan helado que le produjo escalofríos a la jovencita.

Ella quería recuperar el cuchillo oculto en la canasta, pero no se atrevió a ir por él puesto que los ojos de Itachi estaban fijos en ella… ojos negros que ahora parecían brillar con una luz única, ardiente y de diabólica fosforescencia.

- Qué ojos tan grandes tienes.- articuló Sakura recuperando su temple.

- Son para verte mejor.- contestó Itachi quitándose el chaleco y sentándose junto a ella.

Al sentir otro estremecimiento en su espalda, Sakura se abrigó aún más con la capa roja, como si ésta pudiera protegerla aún cuando llevaba el color de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Fuera se escucharon los aullidos de una manada de lobos que les eran curiosamente reconfortantes.

- ¿Puedes escuchar las voces de mis hermanos, querida mía?.- le preguntó mientras tomaba su barbilla.- Adoro la compañía de los lobos, y estoy seguro de que a ti también te gustará. Sakura le sostuvo la mirada a Itachi y el miedo en ella desapareció por completo.

Él le quitó la capa con lentitud mientras la hacía bola y la tiraba en el fuego. Las llamas consumieron la tela rápidamente e Itachi dijo que no hacía falta que la siguiera usando, pues ahora él se ocuparía de que no volviera a sentir frío. Sakura tiritó cuando la despojaron de la blusa, la falda, las calcetas y los zapatos, pero no protestó. Su ropa se había ido por una buena causa. Ahora sólo yacía desnuda y cubierta únicamente por su virginal integumento de carne. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el chico al que le desabotonó la camisa.

- Qué brazos tan grandes tienes…- musitó mientras tocaba su dura musculatura.

- Son para abrazarte mejor.

- Qué labios tan grandes tienes…

- Son para besarte mejor, querida.

Los aullidos de más lobos no se hicieron esperar cuando ella le entregó voluntariamente su boca para que él la besara. No objetó cuando cayó víctima de esos brazos fuertes, ni cuando sus rígidas manos pasaron por su cuerpo en una férvida caricia, ni mucho menos cuando sintió que algo le punzaba dolorosamente en el interior. No entendía porqué estaba ocurriéndole todo esto, pero le gustaba, especialmente aquellas cosquillas en su vientre. Se sentía bien. Inconscientemente sus manos pasaron a su espalda y le clavó las uñas cuando él profirió un mordisco en su cuello. Era raro, pero a pesar de que la hacía sollozar, no la hería.

Itachi era sin duda la encarnación de un lobo. No había nada en el mundo que le apeteciera más que la carne inmaculada.

De repente, todo se quedó callado y los movimientos cesaron. La ventisca había muerto junto con el que había sido la posesión más valiosa de Sakura… pero ella no estaba arrepentida. Con una dulce sonrisa se quedó plácidamente dormida, entre las garras de su encantador lobo.

* * *

**_A los que leen el fic "La Legión de Itachi" les suplico que sean pacientes porque continúo preparándome para lo que seguirá. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


End file.
